1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a human-machine interface device and, more particularly, to an optical object recognition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional display systems, the output parameters, including the volume, brightness and channel etc., can only be controlled unidirectionally by a remote controller but interactive functions are not included in the system. It is able to provide a control interface which has more functions by using an image sensor to capture images of light emitters and by controlling a cursor shown on a display device according to the position variation of the images of light emitters and an integrated multimedia system can be easily implemented in this way.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0284841, entitled Apparatus, method, and medium for implementing pointing user interface using signals of light emitters, discloses a method of controlling a display device using a remote controller, wherein different light emitters are designed to emit light at different lighting frequencies and the remoter controller distinguishes the different light emitters by recognizing the different lighting frequencies. In other words, in the conventional art the light emitters have to be controlled to have different lighting frequencies so that the remote controller is able to distinguish the different light emitters accordingly.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides an optical object recognition system capable of recognizing a plurality of beacons having the same emission pattern.